Warmth in Winter
by Taliolic
Summary: My first Marvel fic in which was inspired by Deadpool 2. Should I fear? I think so. Anyway, enjoy this little cablepool fic.


Having to live through winter without someone warm to snuggle with was hard, especially for a certain Wade Wilson. _Going down the list of people I can actually find in this empty abyss, I have to start with Chrome-dome. Not exactly a good fit seeing as he is a giant metal log, and it'd be weird and painful. If I got within two feet of Negasonic Teenage blah blah blah and Yukio, it'd be borderline podophilic. This almost finishes the entire list of people that live in the mansion surrounded by creepy woods in the middle of winter. Almost. There is one more person I might be able to find._

Wade weaved through the cold halls, wearing a simple jacket, white shirt, and comfy sweatpants, which did nothing to protect him from the cold, looking for a certain person that had managed to accidentally elude him for two days straight, going on three. How can he even do that? Well, that little streak was about to end… in a few minutes, once he tracks him down. Evidently, Wade didn't manage to look everywhere as he followed only the paths in which didn't make him feel like his balls would freeze off. This eventually lead him to a decently warm living room that was devoid of life. As he was now too lazy to walk back to his room, he opted to simply suffice with his jacket and the soft velvet of the couch.

The television was turned on and playing a random rerun of the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. The room itself was warmer than the halls and possibly even than his own room, which led him to jump over the back of the couch, landing snuggly on the plush cushions. Who was to say Cable was even here? He could be out on a mission that Wade hadn't caught wind of or something. It had been worth a try, but now it's nap time.

Wade crossed his arms over his chest as he shifted a little to get more comfortable, closing his eyes in the process. This happened to be just in time to ignore heavy footsteps coming his way, stopping at the foot of the couch as this person took notice of Wade's presence. "I don't care what you say, I am not the little spoon," Wade shook his head lazily, confident that he was talking to Colossus.

Instead of the Russian accent he was expecting, he was met with the gruff voice of Cable, the elusive bastard he had been looking for. "Move," Cable grumbled as he swatted Wade's feet out of his way. Of course Wade didn't move, but Cable did get his attention for him to open his eyes, just enough to see how horrible the other man looked.

"Better yet, you could just slide right in-" Wade paused in opening his arms, realising what he had said sounded rather wrong. "I mean, we could spoon, just get right on up here," Wade corrected, though it wasn't much better than the last phrasing.

Cable continued to stand, staring at Wade with an irritated look in his eyes until Wade finally found it in himself to curl his legs up and allow Cable a spot to sit down after, what looks like, days of not resting. "Out on a mission all night, Iron Man?" He asked, shifting so he could look down to where Cable sat. The man's forehead was pinched between the thumb and forefinger of his Techno-organic hand, his hair messy and misted with water, even his clothing a damp mess. He really looked horrible.

When he got no response, he pulled himself up and closer to Cable only to take notice that Cable probably hadn't paid enough attention to hear him or had flatly ignored him. It looked as though he was so exhausted that he didn't have enough attention span to deal with Wade, much less to keep himself from drifting in and out of much needed rest. "You look like you spent the last three days getting butt-fucked by the Abominable Snowman," Wade commented in hopes of getting some sort of response.

Slowly Cable turned his head to look at Wade just as he managed to slide right up against him, wrapping a loving arm around his shoulder. Being thoroughly exhausted, Cable simply sighed. "Get off," he grumbled through gritted teeth as Wade got himself nice and comfortable against Cable's side. He had to adjust to how cold Cable's skin was, shivering in the process. This wasn't even his Robo-arm, it was his actual skin that was freezing. This guy needed a hot shower or something, anything to keep his skin from being as cold as his heart.

"Or what? Are you going to stab me in the dick again?" Wade asked batting his eyelashes up at Cable.

There was a moment of silence before Cable simply tried to get up and leave the room. "Oh, come on! I was just joking!" Wade called as he grabbed Cable's arm. "Well, I was joking about the stabbing, I'm still down for some spooning~." Cable tried to pull his arm from the other man. "Okay, okay, you can be the big spoon," he told him, letting go and sitting innocently on the couch. "Just this once," he said in a hushed voice like it had been hard to decide to let Cable be a big spoon.

Cable sighed. "What makes you think I would want to spoon with you?" he asked, lips pressed into a fine line as he stared down at Wade.

Wade looked to be thinking for a moment before coming up with a reply. "Well, I have a surprisingly soft body, and I am very warm." He took a breath. "There is one condition, you gotta get rid of that," he gestured to Cable's shirt and begun to gesture toward his pants and boots, "and those-" Cable walked away, exiting the room before Wade had a chance to get up from the couch.

The door was shut in his face, to which he just pushed it open. "Really?" he asked. "That's a low blow, even for you, Cable," he told the retreating man as he jogged to catch up, throwing an arm around the other's shoulders. Cable looked like he was about to respond but instead just kept walking. Maybe he was too tired to play with Wade. "Don't worry, my small Cable, I'll teach you something called relaxation," he chirped as Cable finally shrugged Wade's arm off. He was really not in the mood to deal with him right now.

Upon reaching Cable's room Wade tried to enter first only for Cable to pull him back out using his jacket and push him against the wall, Wade taking a large gasp. "I love it when you touch me like that," he told him in a joking tone as Cable shook his head.

"Go to your own room," Cable told him as he pulled away and entered his room, closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, we can try spooning later," Wade said, pulling the hoodie back over his shoulder. "I hear it's a lot easier to sleep if you are with someone else." He took a few steps away from the door. "Then again, you have that stuffed bear so maybe that's your go to. It's good to experiment with things though," he continued to talk as he slowly drifted away from the door. Eventually Cable came back to the door, after several minutes of hearing Wade talking, wearing a completely new shirt.

"Are you ever going to shut up?" he asked blatantly to which Wade shook his head with an innocent smile. "Here's the deal, I let you in, you don't talk for the rest of the night-"

"Deal," Wade chirped as he sauntered toward Cable, passing by him. "I still hold my _conditions_."

"I'm not stripping to my boxers."

"Just the shirt?" Wade asked, placing himself on the bed as he began to strip off his jacket and shirt. "Who sleeps in a shirt anyway?" he asked tossing the discarded clothing to the floor for the time being.

Cable was silent as he just gave up. He just wanted to get some rest without hearing Wade talk nonstop. He pulled off his shirt, trying to ignore all the thoughts that suddenly surged into his mind as Wade just sat there and stared for a moment. "Now will you shut up?" Cable asked simply. What Cable had not been expected was that a giant smile grew on Wade's face. You would have thought that seeing something as horrifying as a human turning into a metal beast would invoke some other kind of emotion, any emotion other than attraction, which was obviously why Wade was ogling.

Grabbing a new pair of pants and walking toward the bathroom he heard a soft noise from Wade. He couldn't exactly explain what it had been, for he only just barely heard it, but he had an idea as to what it was. He ignored it and changed into the black pajamas, exiting the bathroom and placing his damp pants into the dirty hamper. The entire time he could feel eyes staring at him. "What?" he asked finally, turning around to see Wade starting at him wide eyed.

"Just admiring the view," he hummed calmly doing a quick look up and down. The response was something he could have anticipated but still wasn't exactly expecting to hear as Wade referred to his body as being attractive while it was being eaten away by this virus.

Once again he decided to just blink it away as he approached the bed, where Wade took the liberty of sprawling out on the far side, and lay stomach up. If Wade were to just stay on that side and him stay on his side, that would be perfect… but obviously, after mere moments of lying still, he felt a surge of warmth, very nice warmth, surround him. As promised, Wade was keeping a hold on his tongue, no cheeky comments, but obviously he wanted Cable to comply with the spooning. For fuck's sake... There were a few tugs on his pyjamas before Cable shifted onto his side, swatting at Wade's hand before feeling himself be fully engulfed into Wade's arms. This resulted in him being rather tense as he tried closed his eyes to try and get rest, which was obviously not going to work when your body wasn't relaxing.

There was a light squeezing that Cable ignored as Wade occupied his time in annoying him, though was that really his intent? "I'm surprised you still have the energy to flex this much." Wade muttered. "Could you at least try to relax, this is like snuggling a rock," he added soon after. All Cable would have to do is swallow down whatever he was feeling and give in so he could fucking sleep. He took a deep breath, taking a moment to focus on releasing his tensed muscles. It was well worth the time. Once he was nice and loose he could easily feel himself drifting off into a well deserved rest. Just thinking that he was able to get comfortable enough to sleep in the arms of the most childish man he had ever met, it was insane, but perhaps he had subconsciously come to trust him enough for this and vice versa as Cable wasn't exactly easy to get along with either.

Eventually he was able to drift off to sleep, leaving Wade to do the same, but not before he shifted up to look at how peaceful Cable was when he was sleeping. Jesus Christ, even when he was asleep he looked like he was fighting a war. Gently Wade moved an arm from around Cable, who remained still, and ran a thumb over the bridge of the man's nose. Surprisingly it worked in easing the harsh facial expression. It worked very well. The furrowed eyebrows relaxed and all of a sudden he looked calm and peaceful. It was quite foreign and unexpected that the little gesture worked. Wade spent a moment just looking at the beautiful transformation, running his thumb over Cable's cheek before he simply lay back down to enjoy the physical contact while he could. He would definitely be spooning him again, and next time he would seriously consider letting Cable… letting Cable be the… big spoon, yeah, he would let Cable be the little big spoon next time.


End file.
